


A Competitive Welcome

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Romanian Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competition, Dragon Reserve, Fluff, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post Hogwarts AU, Threesome - F/M/M, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn’t even been on the reserve property for five minutes before their competitive natures revealed themselves.</p><p>Originally written for Tyche Song's Drabble Challenge, but pulled out to add to Romanian Life series.</p><p>Prompt: July 8, 2015 “Hello”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Competitive Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Jamie for her help, especially with the title when my sleep deprived brain was struggling.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re just going to walk right by without saying ‘hello’?”

Hermione grinned at the familiar voice. Turning around, she quickly found herself enveloped in a pair of heavily scarred and freckled arms.

“Charlie, I’m so happy to see you.” She kissed his cheek.

“It’s good to see you too, love.”

A third voice joined in. “Well, I see how I rank.”

She laughed, turning in Charlie’s arms. “Ades, you know I’m happy to see you, too.”

Freeing herself from the redhead, she kissed Adrian’s cheek.

He pulled her into his arms. “Now, that’s what I’m talking about.”

She wasn’t complaining.


End file.
